Pranks
by Tehri
Summary: They had always been keen on pulling pranks on people. And it was time to show Seireitei that they still had it in them. Disclaimer! I do not own Bleach in any way!


It was a beautiful day; not a single cloud on the sky, the sun was shining, and a gentle breeze came sneaking over the Academy grounds. The students all wished that they were outside at this time, but long lessons kept them inside. It was not long until lunch break, and they were all just waiting for the teachers to finish. Two students in particular sat waiting, both seeming very tense. The teacher in Kidou had asked them both fairly difficult questions during their theory-lesson, and they had both answered correctly all the time. One of the boys, a white-haired, pale and skinny kid, was intently paying attention to the lesson; or he seemed to be doing that at least. The teacher was so used to having this boy pay attention that he probably wouldn't know the difference. The other boy, a healthy looking your man with short wavy brown hair and a lazy smile, was calmly taking notes; this had disturbed the teacher a little bit. That kid was known to borrow his friend's notes later and somehow manage to ace whatever tests were thrown at them, but he never paid much attention in class. Today, he was all ears.  
Nakizawa-sensei frowned a little bit as he gazed up at them, and then calmly continued to speak. He felt on edge, as if something very disturbing was about to happen... And lo and behold, just as he turned to write something on the blackboard, a loud boom was heard from the yard. Nakizawa-sensei blinked and then hurried to a window, closely followed by the students who all seemed very eager to see what was happening. A very pretty firework had gone off, it seemed. In the middle of the day. The entire yard was covered in exploding fireworks. Some teachers, among them the Hohou-teacher Tatsuya, hurried outside to see if they could do something to stop it. But no matter what they tried, the fireworks kept going off. Nakizawa groaned.

"Everyone, remain in here", he said loudly to the chattering students. "I'll see if I can help!"

He left the room.

The students were laughing at the sight of the teachers trying to stop the rather chaotic scene outside. Except for two. The two boys who were left glanced at each other and smiled; then, they quickly snuck out from the classroom and hurried off.

Nakizawa sighed deeply; the last of the fireworks had been stopped. But as the teachers started to ask each other questions, another loud boom was heard, this time from the area where they practiced with Kidou spells. Gazing towards that area, the teachers saw more of those fireworks shooting up. Groaning, they hurried there.

It didn't take long until there were fireworks all over the school; in the dorms, in the classrooms, in the corridors, in the teachers' offices. No one knew where it all came from, or how they had been set off. In fact, soon even Yamamoto had to give the poor teachers a hand in trying to stifle it. But just as they had started to get it under control, a particularly large explosion could be heard, this time from Yamamoto's own office. Growling, the old shinigami disappeared from where he was standing; he had used flash-steps to get to his office. In there, there was complete and utter chaos. Fireworks going off all around the room, smoke everywhere. And the walls seemed to be repainted; pink, no less. He could see that the window was open, and running along the roof were two boys in the clothing of the students on the school. Yamamoto took a firm grasp around his staff and went after them. He could hear the boys laugh loudly.

"I told you it would work", one of them said happily; the boy with wavy brown hair.

"I honestly didn't expect it to go that well", the other replied, obviously trying to catch his breath; the boy with the white hair and the pale complexion. "I suppose you are a genius in this area, as you said."

"The genius second son of the Kyouraku-family", the first boy grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

"It sounds silly, so I'll stick with Kyouraku-kun for now", the second chuckled as they jumped over to another roof and hurried on.

Yamamoto sighed deeply and used shunpo again, suddenly appearing in front of the boys. They stopped short, the laughter suddenly gone. For a moment, they only stared.

"I had wondered why I could feel your reiatsu outside of the classroom", the old man rumbled as he walked towards them. "You've been causing all this chaos, haven't you?"

The boys glanced at each other, the first boy nodding quickly to the second.

"Well", the pale boy said cautiously as he took a few steps back along with his friend. "Well... To be fair, I only tagged along to see if it would work... And I might have kept an eye on where the teachers were, and where we should go next..."

The brown-haired boy grabbed his companion's collar.

"We'd better get going, Ukitake", he said with a lazy grin. "No time to explain!" He shot Yamamoto a quick look, the grin not once wavering. "Sorry, Yama-jii, but we don't have a perfect explanation just yet!"

And with that, they took a jump off the roof, scurrying across the yard like chased mice. Yamamoto made a motion to go after them, but caught sight of Tatsuya-sensei. With a vague smile, he stood back and watched. Despite his obviously superior skills, Tatsuya didn't seem to be able to catch up with the two brats, who now led him on an unpredictable path; back and forth over the yard, up over the roofs... They did everything they could to shake him off. As they came just a little closer to Yamamoto, he could hear the white-haired boy say:

"You know where to meet. Be careful."

The boys split, one of them suddenly turning and heading straight towards Tatsuya who looked rather surprised; but just as the teacher tried to grab the brown-haired brat, the boy actually used shunpo, passing by him at an incredible speed. The pale boy, also surprisingly enough using shunpo, had already made it off.

"Ukitake Juushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui", Yamamoto muttered. "I do wonder how they believe they'll get away with this..."

It was, after all, a fairly impressive show of different skills they had learned during the lessons.

Maybe Yamamoto expected the boys to continue with their pranks on the Academy. However, there was absolutely no way he could suspect the particularly large explosion that went off in his office as soon as he entered. Or the fact that the words "Real Men Wear Pink" now were written all over the wall behind his desk.

Some centuries later, two men sat under a sakura tree in a garden and laughed. One of them was pale and had long white hair, and his hands were carefully wrapped around a cup of tea, which he now struggled to hold on to without spilling the tea all over himself. The other man sat leaned against the tree with a cup of sake in his hand; he had long wavy brown hair in a ponytail that was thrown over his shoulder, and he wore a straw hat and a gaudy pink flowered kimono over his white haori.

Ise Nanao frowned a little bit as she followed the sounds of hysterical laughter out to the garden. Sure enough, there they both sat, drinking and talking. Or well, laughing their asses off, as it seemed (not that she would ever use such crude language).

"A-and then when they finally got us", Kyouraku Shunsui laughed and slapped his hand on his knee. "Oh, you must remember their faces, Juu! Absolutely priceless!"

"Don't remind me, Shunsui!" Ukitake Juushirou leaned back, looking like he was about to fall over just from laughing. "And they didn't know whether to be impressed or just scold us... Oh, it was worth it!"

"Absolutely worth having to clean the yard", Kyouraku said with a wide grin as he downed his drink in one gulp. "And Yama-jii's office."  
"Where did you get the paint, by the way", Ukitake asked with a raised eyebrow. "I never asked about that, even though I was curious."

Brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"A favour", Kyouraku said mysteriously, filling his dish once more. "A favour, courtesy of my honoured older brother. Ah, my parents never knew about how he loved chaos."

Hazel eyes sparkled with mirth, and Ukitake laughed again.

"You _are_ chaos, Shunsui", he replied, poking his friend between his ribs, making him yelp. "You are chaos incarnate, even though you claim to dislike it. But I'm fairly certain that you didn't start to spiral out of control until after we had met..."

Nanao still frowned as she walked up to them, interrupting her captain's laughter.

"Pardon my intrusion", she said coolly. "But, Kyouraku-taichou, you still have a whole pile of paperwork that's waiting for you."

Both captains looked up. Ukitake's eyebrows flew up, and Kyouraku grinned lazily.

"Ah, my Nanao-chan", the flamboyant captain said. "That's so cruel! Come now, it's such a beautiful day, and perfect for remembering! Come and join us!"

Ukitake smiled politely at her and sipped his tea, his eyes still sparkling.

"For once I agree with him, Ise-kun", he said and chuckled. "It would be a shame to sit and work on a day like this."

Nanao sighed and reluctantly sat down, as always looking like a very formal lady. Kyouraku resisted the urge to roll his eyes and glanced at Ukitake, who looked back at him for a moment.

"Relax a little bit, Nanao-chan", Kyouraku crooned and leaned back. "Don't be so strict now, it ruins the mood. You don't have to worry about any meetings or any sort of work right now, so relax."

And with a quiet sigh, the strict vice-captain relaxed and leaned back a little, She accepted the sake-dish her captain offered her (earning her a surprised but pleased look), and listened to how they talked and laughed. She couldn't help but smile at how they eagerly told her stories of what they had done at the Academy, of all the pranks they had pulled on people there.

"I swear, Juu is the best person in the world at coming up with escape-plans", Kyouraku laughed and patted his old friend on his shoulder. "I don't know how many times he saved my sorry ass back then."

Ukitake huffed good-naturedly.

"Too many times", he said with a smile. "Far too many times. And the only way you've ever repaid me is to drag me into more trouble, you oaf."

"Now you're being ungrateful", Kyouraku readily scolded and attempted to whack the other captain on the back of his head, but missed since Ukitake ducked. "You loved every second of it, and you know it! Admit it, seeing Yama-jii's office painted pink was funny! Say it, or I'll paint your office too!"

More laughter, and Nanao found herself actually chuckling at her captain's childishness. She never did that. But yes, she had to admit... The thought of Yamamoto-soutaichou's office being painted pink _was_ rather amusing. At the sound of her chuckle, Kyouraku's eyes widened slightly, and he suddenly started to call out that he was the luckiest man in Seireitei to have such a beautiful vice-captain with such a beautiful laugh. Which, of course, made Ukitake laugh even more.

"Shunsui, don't embarrass her", he chided. "You finally made her relax, don't start to act like a brute now."

The talking continues, and soon takes a turn to when they had entered the Gotei.

"You haven't had much time to play pranks on anyone since then, right", Nanao asked and tilted her head. "You must have been busy with work, so you can't have done anything."

This comment caused a wide grin to appear on Kyouraku's face. Nanao frowned a little as she saw how he started to glance at Ukitake every now and then, and eventually stare at him until Ukitake finally gave up on ignoring him.

"If you're thinking what I believe you're thinking", he started.

"Ne, Juu", Kyouraku interrupted, with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "Nanao-chan is right, isn't she? It's been a long time..." He leaned closer to his friend, intently staring and making those hazel eyes nervously glance at him. "Come on, you know it would be fun."

"Fun?" Ukitake huffed. "You believe it would be fun to cause absolute chaos in Seireitei?" He blinked as he saw how his old friend's grin grew even wider (how that was even possible, he didn't want to know). "Oh... Oh no... Don't tell me I just gave you an idea."

"Of course you did", the other man crooned. "Come on, Juu! You gave me a great idea! We must start planning now!"

With that, he jumped up and dragged Ukitake with him as he hurried off. Nanao stared after them, sitting completely still for a while before she decided that she just didn't want to know what would happen next.

The next few weeks were, to say the least, a little disturbing. Although Shunsui was actually working, he took several long breaks where he was apparently scheming for whatever idea he got that day. At the times when Juushirou came to visit, they locked themselves in the office to talk. After almost a month of this behaviour, Nanao started to get nervous. But at the same time, she decided that it was best not to worry, because surely Kyouraku-taichou would not do anything to his own division... But it just so happened that it was on her captain's day off that things started to happen.

Early in the morning, Soifon woke up as usual in time to get some training in before her breakfast. But as she started to look for her clothes, she could only find bright pink kimonos. Even her haori had been dyed pink. Although she didn't scream in rage (that would just not do, not at all), a silent fury rose in her as she found that the yellow sash she usually wore now was coloured in a strangely disturbing shade of green; it leaned towards neon-green, and yet not. Whoever had done this to her clothes would pay dearly.

Unohana Retsu woke up with, surprisingly enough, a splitting headache. And she found that there was a young man, obviously drugged, next to her in the bed. And said young man was naked, as was she. And then she also noticed that something had been written on her bosom. With a slight frown, she managed to read the words: "Although fairly belated: Happy birthday, Unohana-senpai". She stared at the scribble, suddenly recognising it. She sighed deeply as she slowly lay down again, promising herself that she would give them a piece of her mind. When the headache stopped intruding on her thoughts.

Kuchiki Byakuya woke up in a very peculiar situation, according to himself. First of all, he did not wake up in his room, but outside in his garden. Second, he woke up beneath a fairly thick blanket, and with someone else next to him. And this someone just happened to be his vice-captain Abarai Renji. Renji, in question, was still sound asleep, On such a small distance, Byakuya could smell the alcohol on his breath and began to wonder just what had happened. And to be honest... When he did check, he had bruises on his hips. After seeing that, he decided that it was best not to ask anything and just claim that it was a very bad dream in case Renji remembered something.

Komamura Sajin was growling at his own reflection in a mirror. His fur was ruffled and seemingly "styled" into long spikes, all over. The fur around his face stood straight out, and made him look quite ridiculous. And he was most certain that he hadn't done this on his own. At all. But what annoyed him most? Those baby-blue lined that now ran in a zigzag pattern over his back. And he had absolutely no idea about how they got there.

Hitsugaya Toushirou groaned when he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bed. The second thing he noticed was that his pillows had the same peachy colour like human skin, and they were round and... For a moment he just laid completely still. Then, slowly raising his head, he found himself staring down at the bosom of Matsumoto Rangiku, his vice-captain. He considered starting to yell at the top of his lungs to wake her up in order to let him ask her what the hell had happened. Then, he thought that it would be very rude, so maybe he should just sneak out instead. After more thinking, he decided that yelling was a better option to calm his own mind.

Zaraki Kenpachi was in an extremely bad mood when he woke up. He growled angrily, and glared at his reflection in the mirror. Sometime during the night, someone had apparently snuck into his room. He was surprised about that he hadn't woken up. He growled again. His hair was pink. And on the end of every spike was a little pink bow-tie. As soon as he had gotten rid of it all, he'd go and maim whoever had done this to him. Or maybe he'd sic Yachiru on them. Yes, that sounded fun. Yachiru would have someone to play with, and said playmates would probably be in pain and wish to flee.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri stared. And stared. Hanging up and down in the door to his room was Nemu. She seemed to be fast asleep, although she did wriggle a little bit. Mayuri himself was at the moment painted blue. Completely blue. And although he normally wasn't the kind of person who hesitated, he wasn't certain that he would be able to get the paint off. And upon a closer inspection of Nemu, he realised he'd have to cut off the rope. The knots seemed impossible to loosen up. All in all, it was very thoroughly done.

Yamamoto-soutaichou was not the least bit confused when complaints started to rain in from the different captains. Plus one report on that Kenpachi was growling like a bloodthirsty animal at anyone who came near his room. In fact, Yamamoto's own office was, at the moment, completely bright pink. That included the furniture, which also had flowers and leaves painted on it. But he almost smiled a little when the captains decided to show up and deliver their complaints personally. Seven captains were not gathered in a very pink office, all of them looking a bit disgruntled. Even Kenpachi was there; his hair was, surprisingly enough, rather wet. Byakuya kept one hand on his hip, looking like he felt rather sore. Soifon was furious, although she didn't show it; and she was dressed in a pink kimono. Retsu didn't look as displeased as the others, but she did seem like she wanted to talk to whoever had been running amok in Seireitei. Komamura and Hitsugaya were both quiet, although it was evident that they were not in a good mood. In fact, Hitsugaya had a large red mark on his cheek, plus a strange bruise on his neck. And Komamura just stood there in silent anger. Mayuri looked most displeased; there were still fairly large traces of blue paint on his skin.

"I'd very much like to know who's responsible for this", Soifon said quietly, crossing her arms.

Agreeing nods from all captains.

And this time, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile faintly.

"Two of your fellow captains", he said calmly, "are not here. And this has their names written all over it-"

He stopped. A loud boom was heard, just outside the room. And not only there. Quickly, he got up and walked over to the window, gazing out. All over Seireitei, explosions were going off, sending up very pretty pink fireworks into the air. Everywhere. Yamamoto groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Unohana-taichou", he said gravely as he slowly turned. "Do keep two beds ready in the Fourth Division. I need to hunt down those brats."

Unohana nodded, her serene eyes not betraying anything she might be thinking or feeling. But she left, heading back to her division. She knew very well what the soutaichou meant. The other captains frowned.

"Will you need any help with finding them, soutaichou?" Soifon was obviously ready to hunt down the two responsible. She, as well as everyone else in the room, already knew who they were.

"It will be appreciated", the old man replied, nodding at all of the captains. "Search in whatever way you deem necessary. But I don't believe you will have to look in the Eighth Division. It would be typical for them to hide somewhere else."

A while later, Yamamoto arrived at the Thirteenth Division's headquarters along with Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi and Soifon. The two third seats of the division were, surprisingly enough, waiting for them.

"Ukitake-taichou said to expect you, Yamamoto-soutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou and Soifon-taichou", Kotetsu said quickly and bowed low along with Kotsubaki.

"He also asked us to tell you that due to his poor health, he has decided to rest somewhere else than at the Ugendou", Kotsubaki filled in. "He and Kyouraku-taichou left early this morning."

Yamamoto clenched his fists.

"Slipped away again", he growled and whirled around. If he knew them right, they would be hiding for quite a while, until it would all have died down. "Expect them back in a month or so. I won't let them get away with this."

Meanwhile, quite far from the divisions and all shinigami, two men were walking together, laughing loudly.

"But are you certain that it will be alright, Shunsui", Juushirou asked. "I mean, you haven't seen your family for quite a while, and to suddenly show up and bring me along... I could go to visit my own family, I'm sure they'd be glad to see me."

"Oh, don't be like that, Juu", Shunsui grinned. "Of course it will be alright. And we will visit your family later anyway, as we agreed. Think of it as a vacation!"

"You mean instead of running away from the collected fury of all other captains", Juushirou said with a chuckle. "Alright, I know I came up with this idea. I just don't want to be a bother for your family."

"You're never a bother, old friend", Shunsui laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "You're far too lovable. There's no way they'd ever dislike you."

Juushirou chuckled and shook his head, thinking that it might be best to stop asking about it. Everything had gone well, after all, and they were now on their way to visit their families until everything died down. And surely, Genryuusai-sensei wouldn't be angry with them when they came back, right?


End file.
